


To be left Unsaid

by Hekairen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Accidental Boners, Admission of names, Apologies, Avoidance of feelings, Cyrus wants to know, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, M/M, Small kisses, T.J. is sensitive about his name, Tickle Fights, Trivial Quarrel, Twenty questions, Video games (Mario Cart), cuddling in the dark, i guess, jerking off, just boys being boys, sleepover, small confessions, wants, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekairen/pseuds/Hekairen
Summary: T.J. and Cyrus have a sleepover.-There's a lot left unsaid between them, tickling the back of their minds, but they don't mind so long as they get to hold one another like this.





	To be left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back with another Tyrus fic, that I hope you guys will enjoy!

It had started off innocently enough.

T.J. had invited Cyrus over for a sleepover during their three-day weekend and Cyrus had agreed eager to spend some time with the older boy, possibly alone.

T.J.'s parents were out on a date night so the house was theirs for the whole night.

They had started off the sleepover by watching movies and binging on junk food, that Cyrus wasn't allowed to eat in front of his parents. Before moving up to T.J.'s room and playing a couple of video games.

"This is no fair!" Cyrus complains, tossing his controller at T.J. who easily catches it.

T.J. just smirks cockily at Cyrus watching as his character, Waluigi, does a victory lap around the track on the screen before cutting to Cyrus' character, Bowser Jr., throwing a fit at finishing in seventh place. 

"How is it not fair, Cyrus? Tell me," T.J. asks pushing a few buttons on the controller taking them back to the character list.

"You've had years of experience playing Mario Kart! I've only just begun playing it and you keep winning!" Cyrus argues, throwing his hands up in the air.

T.J. chuckles at him. "Stop lying, Underdog. I got this game, like, two years ago and we've played it almost every day after school, since."

Cyrus playfully shoves him, "Same difference," he defends. 

T.J. laughed again, "No, it is not. Up for another match?" He holds out the controller for Cyrus to take, but Cyrus just shakes his head.

"No, I just wanna be a sore loser in peace." He crosses his arms and snootily lifts his nose up in the air, pursing his lips.

T.J. snorts at Cyrus' dramatics, "Be that way, but don't get mad at me just because you don't improve." He proceeds to the main menu, changing it to single-player and continuing onto another match between him and the CPUs.

Cyrus slowly begins watching T.J. play, how he smoothly drifts and avoided shells even managing to avoid a blue shell by slowing down.

"How-how'd you do that?" Cyrus asks in amazement.

T.J. chuckles not even looking away from the screen as he begins explaining, "Well, you have to be aware of your surroundings and the alerts you're given and not get frustrated when you get hit." He pointedly looks at Cyrus who ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You wanna give it another go after I'm done with this Cup?" Cyrus nods eagerly earning a smirk from T.J..

When T.J.finishes his Cup, all first place, he hands Cyrus the controller, watching as he picks his character and crafts the kart.

"Oh, and another thing," Cyrus turns to him. "Try not to go off the track, it really slows you down."

T.J. laughs loudly as Cyrus shoves him as hard as he can, almost managing to throw him off the bed.

"That was one time!" He tries earning a look from T.J., "Okay! A couple of times, but I only fell off the track twice!" He holds up two fingers.

T.J. smiles brightly at him ruffling his hair, "I'm just messin' with ya, Underdog."

Cyrus blushes at the endearment turning back to the screen and picking a Cup. Taking T.J.'s advice he keeps an eye on his surroundings, paying attention to the alerts he's given. He gets Third place, letting out a joyous "Yay!" The rest of the races go the same way alternating between second and third.

"See you did good, Underdog, just pay attention to what's going on around you," T.J. congratulates him with a pat to the back.

Cyrus smiled beautifully up at him, "Thanks, Teej!"

"You up for another race against me?" T.J. nudges him. "No, thank you. I think that's enough Mario Kart for tonight," Cyrus says tossing the controller back to him.

"Boo! You're no fun!" T.J. exclaims with a hand around his mouth and the other giving Cyrus a thumbs down but proceeds to stand up and turn off the console. 

"Why are you booing me?" He questions

"Whaddya wanna do now?" T.J. ignores his question.

Cyrus narrows his eyes at him, "I don't know, how 'bout we just talk or how about twenty questions?" Cyrus suggests, turning to T.J., who sits up against the headboard.

"Twenty questions sounds fun." He smiles down at Cyrus.

"Alright, twenty questions it is," He says laying down with his head at the foot of the bed. "Hey, give me a pillow." 

T.J. throws a pillow right at his face, "Thanks," He says, knocking his foot into T.J., putting the pillow under his head.

"Who goes first?" T.J. asks.

"I don't know, I'll go if you want?" T.J. nods.

"Alright, ask away, T.J.." 

"Hmm, wait! Are there any rules or is it like a free for all?"

"Um, do you want any rules?" T.J. shakes his head shrugging. "Alright then, free for all it is."

T.J. smiles mischievously, "Let us see..." He taps his fingers together. "Ah, do you have a middle name?"

Cyrus exhales in relief before narrowing his eyes at the jock, he thought it was gonna be something worse but this was just as bad. He tries ignoring T.J.'s knowing smirk, "Yes, I do." 

T.J. gives him a look prompting him to continue, "Well, go on."

"Nope! One question, one answer! My turn," Cyrus exclaims, eager to change the topic. Cyrus brings a finger to his chin, tapping it in thought. He hums as he thinks, a look of confusion gracing his face. "Does 'T.J.' stand for anything?" He cocks his head to the side.

T.J.'s eyes widen before quickly narrowing, "Yes..." He drags out carefully, sizing him up.

Cyrus' eyes widen in surprise. He didn't think it did or that T.J. would admit it. Now he was curious. "Really? What does it stand for?" He asks eagerly, rising to lean on his elbows.

"No, like you said one question, one answer," T.J. smirks at the defeated look on Cyrus' face as he lays back down.

"What is your middle name, Cyrus blank Goodman?" T.J. asks, his smirk widening as he feels Cyrus tense next to him.

"Ugh, that's not fair," He whines, dropping onto his back, pounding his legs onto the bed. "My middle name is...Alter," Cyrus whispers the last part out, looking up at the ceiling in embarrassment.

T.J. gives a nod, stopping mid-snort by pursing his lips, "Mhm, okay, your turn."

Cyrus kicks him in the thigh. He thinks about a good question to ask before coming to a conclusion, smiling, "What does 'T.J.' stand for? 

The smile on T.J.'s face falls instantly and he narrows his eyes at Cyrus, who is currently looking at him with a smug expression.

"Pass."

"Wh-what!? You can't pass!" Cyrus exclaims shooting up from his laying position.

"Yeah, I can. There aren't any rules saying I can't." He smirks smugly crossing his arms at Cyrus.

"Hrmph! Now you're no fun!" Cyrus crosses his arms over his chest and looking away from T.J..

T.J. sighs loudly, "Get over it, Underdog. It's no big deal," T.J. tries to placate.

"It is! You know my middle name! I should at least know what T.J. stands for!" Cyrus argues. "It's twenty questions!"

"Oh, come on, Cyrus. I'll tell you," Cyrus turns his head to him, a hopeful look on his face. "Later," He adds watching as the look falls, being replaced by a glare.

Cyrus turns away from him. "Aw, come on, Underdog. I promise I will." T.J. inches closer to the boy who only 'Hmph-s' in response.

T.J. decides on another approach. Carefully he brings his hands up to the boy's sides and begins tickling him.

Loud squeals of laughter erupt from him as he tries to wiggle away from the prodding hands.

"Ahaha! Stop! T.J.! Ah!" T.J. smiles devilishly continuing his attack on the boy's sides.

Cyrus squirms, trying to crawl away from T.J. who follows after him. Crawling on top of him, his legs on each side of Cyrus' thighs.

"Talk to me, Underdog!" T.J. laughs out, moving his fingers up and down Cyrus' sides eliciting loud squeals and giggles full of delight.

"T.J.-ah, I-I can't...b-breath, ahahaha!" Cyrus pleads in between laughter.

"Are you gonna talk to me, Underdog?" T.J. laughs at the flailing body beneath him.

Cyrus takes a big gulp of air, "Ye-yes!" He shrieks out, reaching for the wooden bed frame at the end of T.J.'s bed gripping it with both hands trying to pull himself out from under T.J..

T.J. laughs at Cyrus' feeble attempts to get away from his tickling fingers. His hands falter a bit when he realizes the position they're in.

They had only ever been in this position during one of T.J.'s wet dreams and last he checked this was reality. But that didn't stop his mind from reproducing the images of said dreams.

_ Cyrus, small and delicate, under him writhing in pleasure as T.J. moves inside of him. Small, breathy moans leaving his plump lips, calling out to T.J.. _

_ Arms reaching out, pulling them closer together, pushing T.J. deeper into him. A groan escaping his throat as Cyrus pleads for more and T.J. only complies. _

_ Cyrus whispering how much he loves him in his ear as T.J. sucks at his collar bone, leaving lovely red marks, marking him as his. _

_ Breathless gasps of his name are repeated over and over again in a mantra of encouragement. _

_ "T.J.!" _

_ "T.J.!" _

"T.J.!" 

T.J.'s brows furrow in confusion and his eyes snap open. He looks down, Cyrus' laughter was bordering on hysterical and he could see the tears of mirth glistening in Cyrus' eyes.

He shakes his head, noticing the hardness in his sweats and quickly makes to get off of him when Cyrus also moves to get up and his bottom presses up aginst T.J.'s half-hard cock. T.J. let out a hiss at the feeling, his hands immediately coming to grip at Cyrus' hips, keeping him in place.

Cyrus lets out a surprised gasp, feeling T.J. fully harden against his backside. He takes a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart, the heat of his cheeks only intensifying when he feels T.J.'s grip on his hips tightens.

"T-T.J.?" Cyrus stutters out. His voice startling T.J. because he feels him tense behind him. Cyrus turns his head trying to look at T.J.. 

He looks terrified staring down at Cyrus, shame, written as clear as day on his face, his ears turning red from it.

"I-I am so so sorry, Cyrus," He rushes out, releasing the tight hold he has on Cyrus' hips.

He makes to move away from Cyrus.  _ 'No no' _ Cyrus thinks, quickly pushing himself back against T.J., a breathy gasp leaving his lips at the hardness of T.J. pressing into him. He feels T.J. tense up again, turning to him, face rosy and pleading, "Please?" He breathes out, his breathing still ragged from the tickling earlier and the adrenaline coursing through him.

T.J. looks hesitant to do anything, "Are...are you sure, Cyrus?" He asks slowly.

Cyrus nods, pushing back on to T.J., the feeling making him grow hard in his own pajama bottoms.

"I nee-need verbal consent, Cy-Cyrus," T.J. says, the feeling of Cyrus pushing against him making it hard to form coherent sentences.

"I-I'm- yes... I want this," Cyrus manages out in between breaths, looking T.J. in the eyes.

T.J.'s hands finally return to their previous place at Cyrus' hips, pulling him back into him with more force than before. Groaning at the feeling.

Cyrus moans as T.J. slowly moves his hips in a circular motion, creating more friction between their bodies.

T.J. loves the way Cyrus feels against him. His soft, little bottom up against his hard cock, it was bliss, better than any wet dream.

T.J. groans, his grip tightening, "You feel so good, Cyrus," T.J. manages out between ragged breaths. Cyrus gives an obscenely loud moan in response that he immediately tries to muffle by shoving his face into the soft comforter of the bed.

T.J. leans down, placing his right hand on the bed to steady himself better above Cyrus, his lips ghosting the shell of Cyrus' ear as he whispers huskily, "Don't, I wanna hear you."

Cyrus moans again, turning his burning face to the side, his hands resting on either side of his head as he grinds himself back against T.J.. He gasps softly when he feels T.J. places his hand above his own, locking their fingers together.

T.J.'s other hand strays from its place at his hip and slowly making it's way to the front of Cyrus' pajama pants. 

"Is this okay?" T.J. asks, hesitantly placing his hand over the bulge. Cyrus gives a hurried nod, moaning, "Y-yes."

T.J. begins palming at Cyrus' bulge, while simultaneously grinding into him. The new sensations quickly becoming too much. Their breathing labores and their faces burn.

Cyrus had never felt anything like this, always too afraid to experiment, but now, here with T.J., he couldn't get enough and he wants more.

Lifting himself back onto shaky arms, his right hand gripping T.J.'s. He spreads his knees a bit more allowing T.J. more room, as he presses himself more forcefully onto T.J., arching his back, loving the groan it emits from T.J., one of pure bliss.

"M-more," Cyrus exclaims, his face heating up after registering what he just said, but couldn't help the loud moan that bubbles out as T.J. lets go of his hand, placing it back on his hip and clutching it with so much strength Cyrus lets out a whimper that is swiftly cut off when T.J. rolls his hips forward into Cyrus and a lustful moan takes over.

"Sorry," T.J. mumbles, loosening his grip on Cyrus, rolling their hips back together deliciously.

T.J. gives his bulge a teasing squeeze that causes Cyrus to let out a choked off moan, pushing back into T.J., his small hands fisting the covers.

The heat pooling in his lower abdomen becoming too much, he doesn't know what to do. T.J.’s hand feels so good as it strokes his covered cock sensually, every now and then giving it a small squeeze that makes Cyrus let out the lewdest of moans. His arms and legs are quaking, barley managing to keep him up. He feels like he’s about to explode. 

“I-it feels s-so good, Teej!” He moans, moving his hips in time with T.J. who groans, pushing harder against him, his cock sliding wondrously in between Cyrus’ pajama-clad bottom. 

"Ah! T.J.!" A strangled off moan follows as Cyrus comes, shuddering, his arms giving in and he falls forward breathing heavily against the comforter. 

T.J. continues stroking his cock, the overstimulation has Cyrus keening back into T.J. before he moves his hand back to grip at Cyrus' hip tightly, probably leaving marks, but bringing them closer.

With a final roll of his hips, T.J. comes, his voice thick as he cries out, "Cyrus!" Nearly collapsing on top of the smaller boy before managing to catch himself.

He hovers over him breathing heavily, watching Cyrus reigning in his breathing. His eyes closed, long dark lashes resting on beautifully flushed cheeks, cherry lips parted in heaving breathes. Cyrus is gorgeous and T.J. couldn't help leaning down and nuzzling his nose against the soft, warm skin of Cyrus' neck.

Cyrus hums at the display of affection, opening his eyes, watching as T.J. pulls back, laurel meeting russet and Cyrus can't help blushing redder, if that was any possible, at the realization of what had just happened.

T.J. smiles softly down at Cyrus, his breathing has evened out a bit as he sits back on his haunches, ignoring the sticky feeling in his boxers. He watches as Cyrus shakily sits up, a grimace gracing his features as he realizes the mess in his pajama bottoms.

"I...I'm sorry, Cyrus. I didn't mean to..." T.J. trails off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-it's okay, T.J.. I-I wanted to," Cyrus says softly, looking down at his pajama pants, noticing the dark wet spot.

An awkward silence follows as both boys refuse to make eye contact. "Uh, you can use the bathroom across the hall to clean up the uh...yeah. And I'll use my parent's bathroom," T.J. says breaking the silence, getting up from his bed he goes over to his bureau, opening a drawer and taking out a pair of boxer briefs before opening another and taking out another pair of dark grey sweats and a faded black tee. He grabs his towel and is out the door before Cyrus can say anything.

Cyrus tries to crush the disappointment that settles in his chest as he watches the door close after T.J.. Carefully, he gets up from the bed, trying to ignore the gross feeling in his pants. He walks over to his duffle, opening it and pulling out a change of penguin PJs with a pair of boxer briefs, and his towel. He then makes his way to the bathroom across the hall to clean up.

~~~

T.J. slams the door to his parent's en suite, breathing deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" He seethes in anger at himself, knocking the back of his head against the door.

He probably just ruined whatever friendship he had with Cyrus all because of his stupid hormones.

Cyrus couldn't even look at him let alone make eye contact with him. He felt so embarrassed with himself.

Shaking his head, he places his clothes and towel next to the sink before turning on the shower and stripping. 

He gets in, sighing softly as the cool water rains down on him. Closing his eyes he runs his hands through his hair and over his face, enjoying the small comfort it offers.

Immediately, his mind's eye conjures up the images of Cyrus from just moments ago.

_ Face flushed a stunning rouge, back arched beautifully as he pressed back into him, supple and sweet aginst him, plump lips parted with lovely moans all for his ears alone. _

T.J. feels himself getting harder as the vivid images play behind his eyelids like a movie on repeat.

He shakes his head trying to desperately dissipate the images of the sweet boy, but to no avail. 

His hand flies to the knob, turning it down. He hisses as the freezing water pelts his heated skin, but it does nothing to calm his erection.

Closing his eyes in frustration, the images of Cyrus come rushing back and he can't stop his hand from grasping at his hard cock, giving it a light squeeze, stroking it from bottom to top, thumbing the reddening head. 

Clenching his jaw he tries to muffle his groans as he speeds up his actions in time with the mental pictures.

_ Cyrus pants below him as his own clothed cock gets stroked and squeezed, slowly bringing him to his shuddering release. A cry of ecstasy leaves his throat as he falls forward. Eyes closed and plush lips parted with gasping breathes. _

T.J. twists his wrist just below the red head, and he goes to steady himself with one hand on the grey tiled walls.

He quickly picks up speed, Cyrus' earlier moans echoing in his head spurring him on. Groaning, he thumbs at the head before quickly resuming his pumping.

It's not long after he's coming onto the grey tile with a loud groan, "Fuck! Cyrus!" 

The shame burns at his ears as he stares at his come slowly sliding down the tile.

He had just jerked off to his best friend while remembering their earlier interaction.

He was the worst.

~~~

Cyrus enters the room carefully, seeing T.J. sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He looks up when Cyrus closes the door, "You can put your soiled clothes in the hamper over there, I'll throw them in the wash tomorrow," He said softly motioning with his hand to the corner behind Cyrus.

Cyrus nods and drops his clothes in the hamper, going over to his duffle and depositing his towel.

He then carefully goes over and sits down next to T.J.. 

"I- I'm sorry Cyrus-"

"T.J., how many times do I have to say it, it's alright, I wanted to...an-and so did you, right?" Cyrus asks, fiddling with his hands.

T.J. swallows loudly, "Yea-yeah, I did."

Cyrus breathes a sigh of relief, "See, nothing to worry about." He tries for a chuckle, but it comes out forced and by the end of it he grimaces.

He chances a look at T.J., who's already looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Wha-what's wrong, T.J.?"

"I jus...I wanna tell you that I-I," He stops, sighing deeply. "I-I think we should go to bed."

Cyrus tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice, "Oh, ah, okay. Yeah."

T.J. gives him one last look before crawling to one side of the bed and getting under the covers. Cyrus does the same, turning his back to T.J. as he burrows deeper into the comforter.

T.J. clicks the light off and Cyrus feels him get comfortable before he gives another sigh.

A few minutes pass, with Cyrus trying to desperately fall asleep, but to no avail. The warmth of T.J.'s body just a couple of inches away and the memory of what they did earlier is enough to keep sleep away.

He feels T.J. move once more before everything goes still.

"My name is...Thelonious Jagger." He hears T.J. whisper softly as if afraid Cyrus will hear him.

Cyrus takes a deep breath before carefully turning around, coming face to face with T.J.. 

With what little moonlight creeps in from the window Cyrus is able to make out the look of apprehension in T.J.'s green eyes.

He gives him a soft smile, that he hopes T.J. can see, and gently places his soft palm on T.J.'s cheek.

"I love that name."

T.J. gives a sigh of relief, "You do?"

"Yes," He smiles brightly, stroking T.J.'s cheek with his thumb. "It's a great name, it's your name."

T.J. places his hand on top of Cyrus' giving it a small squeeze, "Thank you, Underdog."

And with that, Cyrus snuggles closer to T.J., nuzzling himself into his chest, one hand bunching up the faded black fabric of his shirt and the other going to rest lightly over his heart.

Cyrus feels all warm and fuzzy inside as T.J. wraps him up in his embrace, bringing them closer together, pressing a small kiss to his head as he strokes down Cyrus' back.

A content sigh leaves Cyrus as he wraps his arms around T.J.'s neck, gently placing a sweet kiss just below T.J.'s jaw.

T.J. gives him a slight squeeze in response and cuddles him closer.

There's a lot left unsaid between them, tickling the back of their minds, but they don't mind so long as they get to hold one another like this.

Maybe later, right now only they matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my lovely story! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please leave a comment telling me so or kudos are just as sweet.
> 
> I take fic requests so if you would like to request something feel free to leave a comment or ask me on my tumblr @hekairen. Thank you so much and have a lovely day/night!


End file.
